


A Better Name

by sophh



Series: Love Fest 2021 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Style, F/F, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, for me anyway, teensy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Written for Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021.#LF2021 #TeamCass
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Love Fest 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150826
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	A Better Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021. 
> 
> #LF2021 #TeamCass

Luna knows what everyone calls her, but she doesn't care. There are worse things to be called than "Loony," and anyway, that just shows a complete lack of imagination on their part. 

Luna likes people with imaginations. She likes people who can create entire worlds in their heads, who don't need to see proof just to believe in something. 

Ginny Weasley has an imagination. She creates her own future when the rest of the world wants to pave that path for her, and she believes that the Dark Lord has returned despite having only Harry's word on the matter. 

So when Ginny stops their classmates from calling her that terribly unoriginal nickname, _Loony,_ Luna is pleased. Because Ginny has a name for her, too, and it's so much better: _girlfriend._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how well this flows but I wanted to try something new. Maybe I'll expand it later. :)


End file.
